


suho's search for something

by wolfedhale (kyoongs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/wolfedhale
Summary: it starts the way all great adventures do: five friends, one crazy idea and a minivan.(in which joonmyun buys a minivan, falls in love and drags his friends across the country for a Great Adventure. not necessarily in that order.)(OR: the road trip au no one asked for)





	1. i don't need a map

**10 September 2016**

 

 

At some point in their lives, everyone has had the urge to say “Screw everything”, pack their bags and jump on the latest plane on route to some obscure country on the other side of the world. The chances of them actually following through with that crazy impulse was close to naught.

Joonmyun, naturally, had experienced this before but, naturally, had remained exactly where he was. He was a fairly predictable person and his friends never took any of his weird ideas seriously, much to his chagrin. So it didn’t really faze them when, on a warm autumn day in the first week of September, he stormed into his shared apartment with Jongdae and commanded his friends to back their bags.

Baekhyun, from his spot on the couch, didn’t even bother to pause the video game before replying.

“Why, where’s the fire?”

Jongdae, however, had the sense to press the pause button and pay attention to his best friend. “What’s up, Joon?”

Joonmyun clapped his hands together as he replied, “I just texted Yixing and Jongin. They said they’ll be ready by midday.”

“Okay,” Jongdae exchanged a confused yet curious look with his boyfriend before looking back at the elder, “But what’s going on? Are we all being evicted? Have the aliens finally arrived? ARE WE GOING TO SEE THE ROLLING STONES?”

Joonmyun frowned so violently that Baekhyun nearly choke on his laughter. He shook his head and replied, “Even better than aliens. We’re going on a road trip!”

x

 

It was only when the five of them gathered at Joonmyun and Jongdae’s apartment, did the elder finally explain his actions.

“Guys, we just finished finals and it’s safe to say we are done with university and when I was coming back from work, I spotted the cutest minivan that literally screamed our names and how could I not buy it? So, long story short, that’s where the Road Trip of Our Lives materializes!” 

“So… you just saw a minivan and decided to buy it there and then?” 

Joonmyun rolled his eyes, “Baekhyun, that’s not the point here-“

He was cut off by the maknae, who was understandably baffled, “Wait, so the reason you made us pack like something is wrong is because you want us to go on a road trip?”

“Yeah,” Joonmyun grinned widely, “Just think about how fun it will be!”

The blonde surveyed his friends’ expressions, which ranged from mildly amused and excited to downright befuddlement. He wanted to tell them how his blood practically sang when he noticed the minivan. He wanted to express the intense wanderlust which had suddenly struck him. He didn’t know how to say it, though; hell, he didn’t even know how to explain it to himself. All he knew was that this was an adventure that was meant for him – for them – and they shouldn’t let it slip through their grasp.

“Okay…” Yixing started slowly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Joonmyun felt himself melt a bit at the sight. He inwardly shook himself before he did something stupid, like blurt out how cute it was, and forced himself to pay attention to his friend.

“What’s the plan?” Yixing continued. He tugged at his headphones which hung around his neck and gazed earnestly at Joonmyun from the couch. “Where are we going to? And how long will the trip be?”

Joonmyun opened his mouth to reply, then frowned and closed his mouth.

Jongdae let out a loud laugh, “Hyung, you didn’t even think further than the van!”

“Also, consider this, I barely have any money to spend, much less go on a fucking road trip!” Baekhyun squawked indignantly. 

“Also, consider this,” Jongin imitated the dark-haired male, “What am I going to tell my brother?! Minseok will be fine with me going but _how_ do I tell him?”

The eldest member of the group sighed heavily and rubbed his eyebrow. “Okay, so maybe I didn’t think this through properly.”

“Hyung, you didn’t think this through at all.”

“Baekhyun, not the point!”

 

x

 

An hour later, the road trip was still in motion.

After arguing for quite some time, which mainly consisted of the boys sprouting ideas and Baekhyun imitating everyone, a semi-solid plan materialized. It was arguably better than nothing.

They each had one bag filled with basic necessities and enough clothes to last them – they were college boys, mind you – a good few weeks. Baekhyun and Jongdae had left the apartment to pick up some maps of the country and Jongin had returned to his shared apartment with his brother to break the news. Joonmyun wasn’t too concerned about Minseok – they were good friends and he was certain the elder would entrust his brother to Joonmyun’s care.

Yixing was the soul kindest enough to remain behind and help Joonmyun tie up some loose ends before they embarked on their road trip.

Joonmyun’s packing was much more efficient with Yixing’s help. Once he was ready to go, he instructed the younger to make sure everything was alright in the apartment whilst he phoned work and took some time off. He was sure taking some time off wouldn’t be too hurtful to his job – he was, after all, a mere intern at one of the most-well known magazine companies in America (okay so he was hoping it wasn’t too hurtful). 

His boss, however, had a pleasant surprise for him. 

“You’re going on a road trip, huh?” 

“Yes, Sunggyu-hyung. I’m sorry it’s so sudden but we didn’t plan this,” Joonmyun was genuinely apologetic about his hasty decision.

“That’s okay, as long as you’re okay with starting your own column online,” The blonde could practically hear the smirk in his boss’s voice.

“What?!” he yelped, “But I’m just an intern!”

“It’s a shitty pay anyway,” His boss was dismissive, “You’ll get a higher pay this way and it’s not exactly leave if you’re working, right?”

Joonmyun was speechless as he thought it over for a second. “Uhh, s-sure,” he sputtered eventually, “What do I do now?”

“That’s up to you,” Joonmyun could vividly picture Sunggyu’s hamster eyes reducing to lines as he laughed, “You know what to do. Give it a catchy title, publish an introduction, and document your travels. Go wild! Just make sure it’s safe for work and somewhat educational.”

“Okay,” Joonmyun agreed. His mind was flying a thousand miles per hour, trying to contain his sudden burst of inspiration, “What should I call it?”

“Joon’s Journey around the world, Are We There Yet, Looking for Alaska,” His boss chuckled, “Hell, give yourself a penname! It will all come to you eventually. Now go and enjoy your road trip! I expect to see your introduction within the next three days!”

There was a click and Joonmyun was left with the disconnected tone ringing in his ears. He slowly lowered his phone and raised his eyes to meet Yixing’s from across the couch.

“What happened?” The Chinese male asked, eyebrows raised at the older male.

Joonmyun took a second before he replied.

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

 

x

 

**11 September 2016**

 

 

After much debate, the friends decided to embark on their journey early the next day. It made sense, seeing as it was late in the afternoon when they were finally ready to leave. Joonmyun agreed and hesitantly admitted that it was more practical. The wait only served to increase his excitement about the trip.

The morning sky littered with the sun’s rays was greeted by Joonmyun, whose enthusiasm had kept him from much-needed sleep. He roused his friends – ignoring Jongin’s plea of “Five more minutes, hyung, please!” – and quickly made them breakfast to accelerate their departure. 

It was a little after 8 a.m. when their bags – and, for some reason, a tent which Minseok had insisted Jongin bring along - were packed in the minivan and, after ensuring the apartment was locked and secured, the five boys were seated and ready to go.

Joonmyun, being the oldest, immediately designated himself to be the official driver of the road trip. He craned his neck to make sure his friends were safely settled before glancing towards the passenger seat, which was occupied by his best friend.

“Alright, where’s our first stop?” 

“Well, we don’t really have a destination,” Jongdae trailed off as he scanned a map of the country. “Let’s stop at New York, since it’s closest.”

Joonmyun nodded and turned to ask his friends if they approved. The words died in his throat when he caught sight of them. Baekhyun, who insisted on having a window seat, had his face pressed against the glass. His eyes were closed and his fingers gently gripped the closest thing, which happened to be Yixing’s jacket. Jongin, on the other side of the minivan, had his arms crossed as he also dozed. His head was resting atop of Yixing’s, which made a pillow out of Jongin’s shoulder. Yixing’s mouth was slightly open and tiny puffs escaped intermittently, which ruffled Jongin’s messy blonde hair.

Joonmyun’s eyes lingered on Yixing’s peaceful face before he snapped himself out of his daze and focused on the road in front of him. He strategically ignored the knowing look Jongdae shot him as he started the car.

“Are you ever going to do something about your huge crush on Xing?” Jongdae asked offhandedly.

“Jongdae!” The elder hissed, “They could be awake you know!”

“Ha!” His friend laughed, “Those sleeping beauties will only wake when we reach our first destination.”

Joonmyun silently agreed and focused on driving. His eyes glanced to the sign which read ‘Leaving Boston’ and felt the very tangible excitement bubble deep in his stomach.

“By the way, I got a promotion at work,” he mentioned. 

He felt the gaze of his friend and turned to meet Jongdae’s eyes. The younger had his kitten lips stretched to a wide grin and Joonmyun knew his best friend was probably feeling the same excitement as he did.

For a moment, he flashed back to the moment they met. It was their first day of high school, when they were both placed in the same class. They weren’t so much friends as they were acquaintances and their friendship only flourished towards the latter years of their high school career. Once they got to know each other properly, they were fast and firm friends. Jongdae was as loyal and loving as a puppy and Joonmyun was glad he had the other as his best friend. Jongdae was, after all, there to see him through his doubts about secretly pursuing his dream of being his journalist and they both supported each other during their sexuality crises. 

Jongdae’s excited yelp rooted him firmly in the present. “Really?!”

“Yeah,” Joonmyun returned his grin, “Sunggyu promoted me to an actual writer! Well, more of a blogger, really. My first task is to document this road trip in an online blog on the magazine’s website.”

“Hyung, that’s incredible,” Jongdae lightly punched his shoulder in felicitations.

“My only problem right now is thinking of what to call it,” the elder scrunched his nose in slight despair, “Sunggyu-hyung suggested Joon’s Journey or he said I should give myself a penname.”

“A penname is a good idea,” his best friend nodded in approval, “You can always call yourself Suho.”

Joonmyun chuckled. Being the eldest, coupled with his nurturing nature, his friends often joked that he was the ‘Dad’ of the group. Jongin was the bright spark who called him their guardian and so his nickname was born. Jongin and Baekhyun often used it when doing aegyo to get Joonmyun to buy them something or to distract him when they did something wrong. Well, Baekhyun used it for the latter reason more often than not.

“Suho’s Sightseeing,” Jongdae was blurting out catchy titles, “Suho’s Soulsearching, Joonmyun’s Journey…”

“Suho’s Search,” Joonmyun repeated. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue, light and catchy.

“Search for what, though?” The younger male tapped his chin thoughtfully. “We’re not exactly searching for anything. We’re just voyaging aimlessly.”

“Suho’s Search for Something,” a loud voice groaned out in annoyance. “You two talk too loudly!”

“Sorry Baek,” Jongdae winced and quickly comforted his boyfriend. “Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you when we stop.”

The two friends waited with bated breath as they listened to Baekhyun falling asleep. Only when his breathing evened out a few minutes later, did they resume their conversation.

“You know, that doesn’t sound too bad,” Joonmyun broke the silence with his confession.

“Suho’s Search for Something,” Jongdae mused, “Well, I think that’s quite fitting.”

Joonmyun hummed his agreement and unconsciously gripped the steering wheel tighter in anticipation. Perhaps this road trip wasn’t as aimless as he had intended it to be.

 

x

 

The ‘Welcome to New York’ sign was as boring and normal as all the other signs they’d passed, yet the sight of it caused Joonmyun to tense in excitement. His eyes were fixated on the sign for as long as possible, until the car passed and all he could see in the rear-view mirror was the shabby behind of the sign. It didn’t matter, though. The image which he had laid eyes on for under a minute was already imprinted in his mind.

“Guys, wake up!” He raised his voice, “Welcome to New York!”

He was met with loud grumbles, followed by Jongin squealing, “Seriously? Let’s go to Broadway!”

“Be patient, young Padawan,” Joonmyun laughed. His eyes crinkled when he saw the maknae’s eyeroll in the mirror. “First, we need to stop for food.”

“Food!” Baekhyun groaned, voice thick with sleep. Jongdae, who was dozing against the window, struggled to turn in his seat. He reached out and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, which the latter was trying to squeeze between the seat and the side of the car. 

“Food,” Jongdae agreed, gently massaging his boyfriend’s hand. He dropped it when he grew uncomfortable, being so twisted just to see Baekhyun, and faced forward once again. He glanced at Joonmyun and questioned, “So where are we stopping?”

“Finding a place to stay is our top priority right now,” the blonde replied, “I was thinking somewhere within walking distance of Times Square?”

“Times Square!” Jongin repeated happily from the backseat, his voice also heavy with slumber. He giggled softly when he realised they were actually in New York. He couldn’t wait to send his brother a thousand and one postcards with cheesy titles, like ‘Wish you were here… not! JK, really do wish you were here hyung!!’

Joonmyun drowned out the excited chatter of his friends as he focused on the road. His eyes darted between the signs and the road, focusing on following the directions and not straying from the path. The conversation slowly lulled as the friends eagerly waited for the car to cease moving. Joonmyun followed several taxis and a variety of cars into the heart of New York. 

His friends had their faces pressed to the windows, marvelling at the tall buildings and shops of the Big Apple and admiring the people and the scenery. He let his eyes stray whenever one of them let out gasps and hums of awe, so enraptured with New York.

The blonde male decided to stop the car for a few minutes so Jongdae could speed up the process by Googling hotels near Times Square. After reading many reviews and arguing about their budget, they finally settled on a hotel in Hell’s Kitchen that was easy on their pockets.

Joonmyun restarted the car, grateful to have a destination in mind instead of wasting gas whilst driving aimlessly. He followed the GPS from Jongin’s phone and it wasn’t long before they arrived at a large building with the words ‘SKYLINE HOTEL’ adorned on the front.

“Wow,” Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as he surveyed the hotel’s sign. He immediately jumped out and tried to touch the sky as he stretched. 

The gust of wind that emerged from the opened door was what prompted the remaining four to follow suit and exit the minivan. Joonmyun made sure the doors were locked before entering the double doors of the hotel.

The interior of the hotel was modestly decorated, with platinum walls and silver ornaments strategically placed around the lobby. In the middle of the entrance was the reception desk and it was flanked by two hallways, one which led to an elevator and the other which turned and ended at stairs, with a plaque reading ‘Pool Area’. The reception area was inviting and had brochures of sight-seeing areas in New York. Jongin immediately grabbed some of the brochures and he and Baekhyun started sifting through them, determining where they wanted to go.

Joonmyun approached the reception desk, followed by Jongdae and Yixing. He waited for a moment as the receptionist finished some work at her computer, before she turned and greeted him politely, “Hello, welcome to the Skyline Hotel. How may I help you?”

“I’d like to book two rooms,” Joonmyun replied, “For two nights, please.”

Whilst Joonmyun was finalising the accommodation, Jongdae joined Baekhyun and Jongin as they leafed through the brochures.

“Look, Dae, there’s so many Broadway shows we could go to!” Baekhyun excitedly shook his boyfriend’s arm.

Jongdae removed his arm from Baekhyun’s grasp and wrapped it around his waist. He settled his chin on the dark-haired male and peered at the brochure. “So where do you want to go to first?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the eldest member. “First, let’s leave our stuff in our rooms and then we can go sightseeing.”

His suggestion was met with little resistance. The five friends were quick with transporting their luggage to their rooms on the second floor. Baekhyun and Jongdae were quick to claim one room as theirs and graciously left the bigger room for the latter. The friends dumped their bags in the rooms and returned to the lobby so they could head out and explore the Big Apple.

“Where to first?” Joonmyun asked, once they were gathered at the entrance of the hotel.

“Food!” Yixing quickly answered. He flashed his dimples at Joonmyun and added, “Please?”

Joonmyun’s heart melted a bit at the sight of the dimples. It was the first thing that he had noticed about the Chinese male when they had met at the beginning of university. Due to both their friendly natures, and a shared music class, they were quick to become friends. 

What the Chinese didn’t know about Joonmyun, however, was the major crush the latter harboured towards him. Joonmyun didn’t mean to fall for him, he really didn’t. But who could blame him, considering how attractive and amazing Yixing was? Joonmyun adored how Yixing’s tongue stuck out ever so slightly when he concentrated. He adored how effortlessly the younger danced and how he was so considerate towards others, even if it meant he would be disadvantaged. Yixing was a kind soul, one that immediately captured Joonmyun’s heart.

He shook himself out of his reverie and conceded to the younger’s request. “Food it is.”

And so the five of them set out to take New York by storm.

 

x

 

> **WELCOME TO SUHO’S SEARCH FOR SOMETHING: ENTRY ONE**  
>  _11 September 2016, 11:48 p.m._
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everyone! Welcome to Suho’s Search for Something! Join me as I travel across the country with my four best friends. I’m not really sure what I’m searching for but by the end of this journey, I should discover it. 
> 
> This road trip materialised when I purchased a minivan and convinced my friends to tag along with me. I don’t know what will happen but I can promise hilarious tales of adventure!
> 
> Our first stop is the city that never sleeps. Watch this space for a post about New York’s finest, coming soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Suho  
> 

 

x

 

The soft, repetitive clacking of the keyboard was what woke Yixing. He laid with his eyes closed for several minutes, listening to Joonmyun’s fingers dancing against the keys before opening his eyes just a smidge. He stared at the elder’s face across the room, illuminated by the artificial light from the screen. When Joonmyun let out a satisfied hum and the noise of the keys ceased, Yixing slowly sat up. He was careful not to wake Jongin, who was dead to the world next to him.

Joonmyun started and threw him a guilty look. “I’m sorry; did I wake you?”

Yixing shook his head. “Nah, I wasn’t that tired anyway – I slept earlier in the car. It’s late, what are you doing up?”

“I just finished the introduction to my column.” 

Yixing was proud to hear the pride that was laced with Joonmyun’s voice. He was there when the blonde got the intern job at one of the biggest magazine firms in Boston. He was the first to congratulate Joonmyun, breaking him out of his dazed look as he had clutched his phone, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard. He had lent his ears when Joonmyun complained about how shitty being an intern was but he loved the small perks that accompanied it. He listened when Joonmyun excitedly went on and on about how amazing his boss was and how much he could learn from Sunggyu-hyung. He witnessed how Joonmyun went above and beyond being an intern, putting his all into a measly internship. So Yixing knew how much having his own column meant to Joonmyun.

The younger carefully jumped out of the bed and padded over to his friend. He politely asked to read it, and Joonmyun acquiesced, wordlessly handing over the laptop. Yixing’s eyes devoured each word of the small introduction and he smiled. “This is great, Joonmyun-ah.”

“You think?” The blonde chewed his bottom lip slightly. 

Yixing’s eyes unconsciously dropped to wear the blonde’s teeth had claimed his lip. He shook himself out of his stupor quickly, and nodded. “People are going to love your column.”

“I really hope so.” Joonmyun sighed, a content smile upon his face. The younger handed him his laptop and he powered it off, gently placing it in his bag. 

“Joonmyun-ah, do you wanna go out?” Yixing’s soft voice broke through the silence of the night.

His eyes, which were fixated on Jongin’s sleeping form, flashed to the blonde when he tripped on a chair. 

“W-What?” Joonmyun’s eyes were wide and his nose was scrunched up in pain. He rubbed his side and chuckled, “Out?”

“Yeah,” Yixing nodded, “It’s late but this is the city that never sleeps! Let’s go out, see some of the midnight sights. We’re not going to be here for long, are we? And it’s just you and me and New York. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Joonmyun’s practically non-existent resolve crumbled with each argument Yixing presented him. “Okay, why not?”

The younger’s face lit up in excitement. “Okay, let me change and we can go.”

A few moments later, the two quietly sneaked out of their room, locking the door behind them. Yixing felt an unfamiliar wave of sly exhilaration wash over him, and he shivered, pressing closer to the blonde.

When they reached outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air and glanced at the dark sky. “Where to, hyung?”

“I don’t know,” Joonmyun’s voice was giddy. “You wanted to come out. It’s up to you.”

Yixing contemplated their surroundings. He eventually decided and lifted his hand to point to a street. “Let’s start there.”

They kept close, not wanting to lose each other in the darkness. Their steps led them closer to light and they soon found themselves at the edge of Times Square. 

The younger’s eyes drifted to a bright neon sign and he grinned. “I want ice-cream!”

“Right now?” His grin was returned, “But it’s so late.”

“Ice-cream doesn’t have a time.” Yixing argued. Joonmyun rolled his eyes and bowed his head slightly. He tugged the younger’s arm in the direction of the shop and Yixing made a small noise of triumph. He missed the small smile it brought to the blonde’s face.

A bell jingled melodically as they entered. Yixing immediately tugged the elder to the display of flavours. “They all look so good!”

Yixing’s mouth watered at the sight of the soft ice-cream and he struggled internally before settling on a flavour. After a questioning glance in Joonmyun’s direction, he asked for a scoop of cookie dough.

“And one scoop of rocky road,” Joonmyun’s pleasant voice said after his. Before he could protest, the elder had paid for both their scoops.

“But-“

“It’s my treat,” Joonmyun smiled. “And besides, free ice-cream! Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” 

Yixing softly thanked the elder and they exited the shop, hands clutching the frozen plastic cup. They walked aimlessly, letting the ice-cream melt on their tongues. Yixing was silent as his eyes explored the bright lights and skyscrapers of the Big Apple. His eyes were constantly flicked to and fro, trying to take in as much as he can. Joonmyun noticed and made them stop intermittently, so the younger could examine his surroundings without craning his neck too far.

They gradually exited Times Square and walked past closed stores as the neon lights faded behind them. The night air settled comfortably between the two friends. Yixing was unaware of Joonmyun subtly studying him. Whilst his eyes were on the wonderful sights, the blonde’s eyes were on him.

“Central Park!” Joonmyun’s voice shook the younger out of his reverie. His friend was pointing in the direction of the park. “Let’s go!”

Making sure there were no incoming cars, the duo quickly crossed the street and entered the dark park. Despite the wide pathway, Yixing noticed their bodies occupied a small space. He didn’t mind at all.

They stopped beneath a streetlight and Joonmyun pulled out his phone. “Smile!”

Yixing twisted his face at the camera and he was rewarded with the elder’s adorable laugh. He stole Joonmyun’s cap and placed it on his head, posing again. When they were done, he carefully returned the cap to its owner’s head and grinned. 

“I dare you to climb that tree.”

“What?!” Joonmyun squeaked. “Why? Is that a metaphor?”

The younger’s grin deepened mischievously. “Nope. See that tree behind you? Yeah, I dare you to climb it.”

“What if someone sees me?” The blonde’s eyes were wide with apprehension. 

“There’s no one here,” Yixing spread his arms out for emphasis. “It’s just you and me. No harm done, Joonmyun-ah.”

He saw the fight drain out of the blonde’s body and triumph ran through his own. “Okay.” Joonmyun let out a small giggle. “But if I go down, I’m taking you with me!”

He followed his friend closely and held his phone for him. The younger watched as the blonde rubbed his hands together before gripping the tree and hoisting himself up. His eyes travelled slowly travelled downwards, appreciating the tightness of the elder’s jeans. 

Yixing was so caught up in admiring his friend’s behind, and Joonmyun was so caught up in trying not to fall and break his bones, and they failed to notice a figure approaching in the distance. It was the authorative yell that yanked them both out of their concentration and made Joonmyun whip his head around to stare at Yixing in fear.

“Hey, you! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Oh my god!” Yixing cursed. “Is that a fucking cop?!”

“Yes that’s a fucking cop!” the elder hissed. “Help me down!”

Joonmyun was so scared, he forgot to step down slowly and immediately let go of the tree. He fell a small distance and his fall was broken by a soft body beneath his.

“Oof!” Air left the younger’s lungs as Joonmyun landed on him. “I t-thought you wanted my help!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Joonmyun pulled his friend to his feet and grabbed his hands, tugging him into a run.

“You two! Stop right there!” The poor policeman couldn’t keep up with the two young adults. The boys quickened their pace, their laughter ringing out loudly and joyfully.

When they reached the end of the park, they doubled over to catch their breath. Yixing felt the adrenaline flow in his veins and gasped out, “I didn’t think you’d actually climb the tree.”

“Then why did you ask?!” Joonmyun laughed incredulously. 

The younger shrugged and straightened. He smiled at the blonde, who was also breathing heavily. “But that was fun?”

“We nearly got arrested,” Joonmyun complained. His face, under the glow of the streetlight, was flushed with delight. “But yeah, it was fun.”

“Good,” Yixing smirked. “Let’s call it a night?”

The blonde nodded furiously, “Yes, before we actually do get arrested!”

Laughing, he slung his arm around his shorter friend and tugged him close. “I’d rather be in a cell with you than be alone.”

Joonmyun’s arm wrapped around his middle. “Me too, Xing. Me too.”

 

x

 

**12 September 2016**

 

 

“Don’t bother us tonight!” Jongdae exclaimed during lunch. “Baekhyun and I are going out on a date.”

“Ew,” Jongin laughed. “You two are so old!”

“Listen kid,” Baekhyun growled playfully, “Don’t be a downer just because you can’t see your boyfriend all the time.”

Jongin stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired male. “Whatever!”

“Kids,” Joonmyun giggled evilly, “Stop fighting and eat your food. Enjoy your date tonight, guys.”

Satisfied and slightly chagrined, the two resumed their eating. The table was silent as the friends savoured their food with the occasional exclaim at the food escaping. When they were done, they were quick to locate a bus and travel to the Ellis Island, where they boarded a boat which would get them to the Statue of Liberty.

The sun was peeking out of the grey clouds and the wind ensured their hair was constantly messy. Despite the somewhat dreary conditions, their spirits were high.

 

_Click!_

Jongin was hanging over Joonmyun’s shoulder, his mouth wide as he laughed at a lame joke delivered by the elder. Joonmyun had a proud smile, glad to be rewarded with laughter.

_Click!_

Jongdae and Baekhyun were caught in a moment, eyes fixated on each other. Not even the hustle and bustle of tourists could break them out of their world.

 _Click!_

Yixing was imitating the Statue of Liberty, holding his backpack in one hand and raising his phone as the torch. His lower lip jutted out and Joonmyun thought it made him even cuter.

_Click!_

Joonmyun staring at Yixing, affection dancing in his eyes.

_Click!_

The five friends, unable to keep straight faces for even one photo. 

The wind made their bangs fly in their eyes and their annoyed and exasperated expressions made each other laugh. Their arms were wrapped around each other, making the best out of a bothersome situation. They ignored, or perhaps missed, the glances of irritation, fondness, jealously and longing that they received, too absorbed in their own world. For that’s how it was, when you were with the people most important to you. Nothing existed but the here and now, with each other.

 

x

 

“What do I wear Joonmyun?!”

The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatic antics. “Jongdae, even if you went naked, Baekhyun would like it. In fact, he’d like it even more.”

Jongdae gave a conceding shrug and then promptly balled up a shirt he had been contemplating, and threw it at Joonmyun. It lightly hit his chest and fell limply to the bed, where the elder was lounging. “Not helping!”

Joonmyun laughed at his best friend’s whine. “You don’t really have much to choose from.”

“Well, who was the bright spark that only gave us an hour to pack?!” Jongdae raged. “Do you know how many things Baekhyun forgot? I swear, most of the clothes in his bag are mine.”

“You two have been dating long enough to share a wardrobe,” The blonde smiled fondly. “And seriously, just throw on a shirt and your ripped jeans and you’ll be good to go.”

“I want to at least look like I put in some effort.” The dark-haired male wailed.

“Then style your hair!” Joonmyun let his head fall to the bed in exasperation. “You’re overthinking this. He’s still going to love you either way.”

Jongdae released a loud shriek before pawing through his bag once more. Joonmyun closed his eyes, listening to his friend go back and forth on clothing before his attention was needed.

“How about this?”

The blonde gave his friend an appraising look. “Damn, Dae-niel!”

“No.” Jongdae deadpanned. “Just no.”

Joonmyun pouted. “See, I told you the ripped jeans would be great!”

“Yeah but I’m the one who makes them look great.” Jongdae smiled cheekily. He disappeared into the bathroom and shouted, “So what are your plans for the night?”

“Going to make sure Yixing and Jongin don’t get arrested on their own.” Joonmyun replied. “Walk around, maybe catch another Broadway show. The night is still young.”

“So basically you and Yixing are gonna have a date night of your own and Jongin is going to third wheel.”

Joonmyun flushed. If he could kill his best friend, he would. But then again, he’d miss him too much. He settled for a loud groan of annoyance, which was answered by Jongdae’s amused laugh.

 

x

 

It had been an hour or so of city streetlights, buildings that melded into the night sky and people that ranged from rocker-esque to straight out of a period movie. Joonmyun was not sure what enraptured him more, the utter otherworldliness of New York or the fact that the people who inhabited the city were the most diverse and approachable.

He was so taken with his surroundings and it was only when Jongin gave a cry of excitement and separated from them, was his stupor broken. 

“Hyung! Let’s go there!”

The maknae didn’t bother to wait for his friends. He was already at the entrance to Central Park when Joonmyun saw where he was pointing to. The blonde shook his head at his friend’s childlike excitement and exchanged a fond smile with Yixing. They quickened their pace and joined Jongin at the entrance, where his impatience was evident in his shifting from foot to foot.

“I know you two are older than me but please, you’re still young. No need to be so slow!”

“Leave your elders alone!” Joonmyun chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled into the darkened park. Now that he was away from the mesmerizing streets, he could make out bright lights in the distance and the sound of heavy guitars and drums, which seemed to float in the air of the park. The music echoed amongst the trees and made Joonmyun feel as if he was in a magical forest somewhere far from here.

As they traversed deeper and the sounds got louder, Joonmyun saw a large crowd enraptured by the people on a small stage in front of them. The three of them were merely a few drops added to a puddle; they easily joined the crowd and it didn’t take long for the music to affect them.

“Oh my God, hyung, it’s NCT!” 

“Seriously?!” Joonmyun beamed as he quickly recognised the tune to the group’s debut single. “I can’t believe this wasn’t advertised!”

“They’re a new group, maybe they wanted to have a lowkey performance for locals,” Yixing shouted, his body instinctively following the beat. 

Joonmyun grinned and watched as his two friends allowed themselves to be swept away with the sounds. His heart constricted when he took in the pure happiness on Jongin’s face and the utter content on Yixing’s. Under the cover of darkness in Central Park, surrounded by strangers united through a single song, the three of them were at home amongst the stars.

It seemed like a lifetime later when the last chord was struck and a breathless speech of gratitude was given and the crowd, connected by a sole string merely minutes ago, dissociated into their individual ions and dispersed. 

The trio, matching grins illuminating their faces, followed the crowd to the edge of the park. 

“That was incredible!” Joonmyun couldn’t stop the words that burst forth once they were back amongst the city street lights outside of Central Park.

Jongin and Yixing bore similar dazed expressions, the result of experiencing a spontaneous concert from a group swiftly ascending the music ladder. 

A wholehearted sigh escaped the blonde’s plump lips and he swung his arms around his two friends. “C’mon guys, let’s see what else the city has to offer us!”

 

x

 

>   
>  **THE BIG APPLE, LADY LUCK AND MORE**  
>  _13 September 2016, 10:24 a.m. >/i>_
> 
> _Three days is definitely too short to get to know New York. This city is as bright and beautiful as everyone says it is. It’s teeming with friendly people, fantastic places and fun activities for even the most reclusive person! I wish we spent more time to get to know the city that never sleeps a bit more intimately but alas, the show must go on._
> 
> _One of the highlights of our quick trip is definitely the Statue of Liberty, whom my friend fondly refers to as Lady Luck. The ride there was windy and loud and unforgettable! Despite the strong winds, my friends and I refused to let it blow away our good moods. I was incredibly impressed with the history surrounding the statue and how in awe I felt when I saw it in all its glory._
> 
> _Madame Tussauds was one of the best acmes of NYC. The wax figures were terribly realistic and the Haunted House nearby was a huge hit amongst my friends. One thing I definitely recommend is visiting a haunted house with your best friends. It reduces the bravest of people to fearful whimpers and you’ll be surprised at who leaves unfazed._
> 
> _New York treated us well and she will definitely be seeing more of me in the future! Our next stop is wherever the pencil lands, quite literally!_
> 
> _Suho  
>  _  
> 


	2. my heart leads me to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copy machine!Baekhyun and the Dick Squad make appearances and secret plans are hatched.

**13 September 2016**

 

“Okay, so how are we doing this?” Jongdae rubbed his hands together as the five friends crowded around a table.

“Kai bai bo?” Yixing suggested.

His suggestion was met with enthusiastic agreement. A moment later, five voices chorused and hands shot out in various forms.

“Ugh!” Baekhyun whined when he was immediately eliminated. “But I wanted to choose!”

“Next time, Baek,” Yixing pinched the younger’s cheek and tried to smoothen out his pout. 

The remaining two, Jongin and Joonmyun, eyed each other as the main goal of the game was forgotten. It took several rounds before a winner was determined. The maknae laughed loudly in glee as he danced around with his fist still in the rock formation.

“I want to go to the countryside!”

“Aigoo, no!” Baekhyun vehemently opposed Jongin’s demand. “Why there? Country music is terrible!”

“One man’s meat is another man’s poison,” Jongin shrugged and stuck his tongue out at the dark-haired male.

“ _One man’s meat is another man’s poison_ ,” Baekhyun scrunched up his face and lowered his voice as he imitated Jongin.

His friends burst out laughing and he smiled, momentarily forgetting why he was so irritated. The moment, however, was short-lived. “Aish but seriously, do we have to go there?”

“Jongin won, fair and square,” Jongdae reminded his boyfriend. 

Baekhyun pouted again. “Fine. But I don’t like it.”

“Does anyone want to visit Washington? It’s before Virginia, that’s a good countryside destination,” Joonmyun offered in consolation.

“Sure,” Jongin shrugged and grinned lopsidedly. “I can wait to see the trees and countryside stuff.”

“I don’t mind, I’ve never been there before.” Jongdae added.

Joonmyun clapped his hands together and grinned. “Then it’s settled. Washington DC, here we come!”

 

 

x

 

 

The sun had lost its strength when the group breached the edge of Washington DC. The atmosphere, whilst similar in its bustle to New York, had a unique tone to it. Jongdae, who was the designated driver for the plus-four hour trip, found a place to park whilst the research team, consisting of Jongin, Baekhyun and Joonmyun, gathered their resources to look for a cheap place to stay.

“How’s this?” Jongin asked and turned his phone for his two hyungs to see. 

His suggestion was, after much deliberation, approved. Satisfied and with a destination in mind, they set out to find the hotel.

Booking and getting to their rooms went much smoother than the first time. Jongdae and Baekhyun refused to part, again, so the trio were shoved into one room once again. They didn’t mind, the bed was big enough for all five of them plus extra.

“Hyung, this place is so cool!” Jongin grinned. He pointed to the soaps, which were flower-shaped. “Can we keep them?!”

“Why not?” Yixing laughed. “They’ll be replaced tomorrow, so we might as well hoard them.”

The duo giggled evilly and Joonmyun rolled his eyes. “Okay guys, I say we go to a grocery store and see what we can get to last us for our stay here.”

“Good idea,” Baekhyun nodded. “Just don’t count on me cooking. My skills lie elsewhere.”

Jongdae smiled kittenishly and let out a whistle that had the others frowning violently. 

“Seriously, we did not need to know that.” Jongin deadpanned. “Some of us can’t get that much action because our boyfriends live on the other side of the country, thank you very much.”

Yixing kissed the crown of the maknae’s head. “There, there, Nini. We all know how much you and Kyungsoo make up for the distance though.”

Jongin grumbled under his breath but brightened soon after. He quickly excused himself so he could go and call said boyfriend, leaving the matter of food to his hyungs.

“Okay, so who’s on shopping duty?” Baekhyun asked once Jongin had left.

“I’ll cook so I’ll go,” Yixing offered. The dark-haired male breathed a sigh of relief, happy that they had some hope.

The Chinese male left a few minutes later, with Jongdae and Joonmyun in tow. The trio greeted the setting sun and were quick to spot a grocery store. Their walk was leisurely as they took in their surroundings, familiarizing themselves with Washington DC.

It was only when Yixing was debating which chicken to choose, did Joonmyun bring up what had been on his mind in the last half hour.

“So where did Jongin say Kyungsoo studied again?”

“Virginia, if I remember correctly.” Jongdae replied and held up vegetables for Yixing to choose from.

“That’s not so far from here,” Joonmyun started slowly, “And if we’re headed to Norfolk after this, it won’t hurt to make a small stop.”

“What are you getting at?” Yixing paused and turned to his friends. He noticed the sneaky glints in their eyes and it quickly dawned on him.

“Oh, wow. That’s brilliant, actually.”

 

 

x

 

 

**14 September 2016**

 

“HELLOOOOO WASHINGTON! WE ARE THE DICK SQUAD AND YOU ARE LUCKY TO SEE US!”

“Baekhyun, shut the hell up.” Jongdae groaned. “Why am I dating you?!”

“And plus, we’ll never call ourselves the Dick Squad.” Joonmyun frowned violently. “We’d be the Rich Hoes.”

“Hyung, like that’s any better!” Jongin cackled.

“And plus,” Baekhyun twisted his face to imitate the eldest. “None of us are rich hoes.”

Yixing nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we’d be more like the Desperate Housewives of the music scene.”

“Well.” Joonmyun paused to consider this. “At least we’ll be fabulous.”

The group burst into laughter before Jongin huffed impatiently. “Okay, enough debating our potential band name. Can we get a move on? Washington won’t wait for us.”

“My, my, impatient aren’t we?” Baekhyun slung his arm over his shoulders. “Did Kyungsoo refuse phone sex last night?”

The maknae was quick to shove him off as his face turned scarlet. “No but Jongdae refused you actual sex last night.”

“I was tired!” Jongdae glared at the youngest whilst Baekhyun rolled his eyes and delivered a glare of his own.

“ANYWAY!” Joonmyun interrupted what could potentially be an unnecessary argument between the two lovers. “Where are we going first?”

After a lot of consideration and debating, the five friends managed to come to a somewhat messy agreement that encompassed all the places they’d like to see during their short visit. Baekhyun dubbed it _transient touring’_. 

And transient touring it was.

 

 

x

 

 

>   
>  **WASHINGTON DC, ON YOUR LEFT!**  
>  _15 September 2016, 17:45 p.m._
> 
> _Washington DC boasts more landmarks in the country next to New York. It’s relatively hard to see all the city has to offer in such a short time but we covered most of it! A friend has taken to calling it _transient touring_ and, whilst we see it for a short time, the memories are everlasting. Did you know it takes the brain 13 seconds to identify an image? In that case, we’ve certainly seen more than our fair share in this little time period!_
> 
> _DC is huge and very politically inclined. My favourite part of this visit has to be the incomparable Smithsonian museums. It was wonderful to see all the exhibits and made the trip even more exciting. The best part was that we didn’t spend a dime on the museums and we really appreciated that._
> 
> _See some of our pictures at various iconic monuments and attractions below!_
> 
> _Suho  
>  _  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay firstly, I am SO sorry for the absurd wait for an update. I recently started uni and it's already killing me ))): but I hope y'all enjoyed this short chapter (and short trip haha). Also, Captain America reference anyone??? Thank you for reading!!


	3. follow me and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dramatic car performances and an impromptu beach visit (lowkey inspired by that exo showtime episode)

**15 September 2016**

 

The skies were a striking blend of warm oranges and pinks as the sun bid farewell to the world and made way for the moon. Jongdae ensured everything was packed and they were ready to go whilst Joonmyun and Baekhyun pored over the map, huddling close and whispering to each other.

“Okay!” Baekhyun clapped his hands together. “I’m driving!”

“No way!” Jongdae laughed. “You don’t even have your driver’s license yet, babe.”

Baekhyun pouted and glowered at his boyfriend. “Fine, you drive then!”

“Okay.” A kittenish smile appeared as Jongdae grabbed the keys from Joonmyun’s palm. “Let’s go!”

The five of them clambered into the minivan, their little sanctuary, and buckled in. Jongdae started driving and Joonmyun fiddled with the radio, grinning when he landed on a station that played old songs.

“Oh no you don’t!” Baekhyun yelled and dived for the radio. “We’re not listening to old music please!”

“Baek!” Jongdae laughed and shot him a warning look. “Try not to hit the driver.”

The dark-haired male shot his boyfriend a sheepish look before redirecting his attention to the eldest. “Please, Joon, we love you but please, don’t play that music!”

“Fine.” Joonmyun glared playfully. “Is this better?”

More fiddling and then the sounds of heavy guitar riffs and loud drums filled the van. Joonmyun visibly winced and the three in the backseat let out loud howls. 

“FUCK YES!” Baekhyun yelled. “ALL TIME LOW IS MY JAM! LEAVE THIS!”

“NO!” Jongdae yelled. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!”

“I’m not even next to you!” Baekhyun shrieked, his hands tangled in his hair as he stared at the brunette in disbelief.

“NEXT STATION!” Yixing yelled.

Joonmyun grinned, unable to deny him, and changed it. A loud female voice started to sing, accompanied by a heavy country tune.

The car was silent before all five of them screamed, “NEXT!”

“Oh, leave this!” Jongin giggled. “WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!”

Loud groans answered him. “No guys! Foxes can’t groan! Or maybe they can. Can they, Joonmyun-hyung?”

“Next!” Baekhyun whispered, tugging at Joonmyun’s jacket. “Please, for the love of god, _next_.”

Various grumbles were heard as different music filled the air. Joonmyun was tired of the arguing and was prepared to settle on the next station when Jongdae’s striking voice caused everyone to fall silent.

“AND THEN I SAW HER FACE!”

His hands hit the steering wheel as if it was a drum and the other four were silent, watching him jam out to the Shrek theme song.

Yixing giggled and quickly sang along, “Not a trace of doubt in my mind, I'm in love!”

Baekhyun and Joonmyun exchanged incredulous looks through the mirror and promptly burst into laughter. Within seconds, they all struck different poses and started to sing.

Jongin grabbed his phone and used it as a microphone, passionately singing along. Baekhyun leaned back and strummed his air guitar. Joonmyun followed Jongdae’s lead and treated the dashboard as a drum. Yixing joined Jongin and they acted as if they were performing a duet. 

Jongdae rolled down their windows as they entered a relatively quiet road. The air rushed in and fuelled their dramatic performance. 

“I'M A BELIEVER, I COULDN'T LEAVE HER IF I TRIED!”

Joonmyun’s cheeks ached from smiling so hard. His heart swelled as he took in his best friends screaming their lungs out along to Shrek and putting on a performance of their lives. Jongdae stepped on the gas and they hurtled along the road, the sea glittering its greeting on their side. He was going fast but it was okay because they were the only ones on the road, with the setting sun as their guardian.

It was just the five of them, the Shrek soundtrack, the skies and the road ahead.

 

x

 

The sky was still bright when Yixing called for their attention. “Guys, let’s stop.”

“Why?” Jongdae asked, “Do you need to pee?”

“Yes,” Yixing rubbed his neck sheepishly. “But also, the sea is next to us! Can’t we go?”

Joonmyun consulted the map and his phone simultaneously before nodding. “We have time for a short stop. We might have to drive through the night but it’s okay. What do you guys think?”

“Yes please, hyung!” Jongin chuckled deeply. “I’m dying for a swim right now.”

Jongdae shrugged. “Okay, why not. Let me just find a place to park.”

The friends were brimming with excitement as Jongdae exited the highway and found a secluded parking lot. Yixing disappeared as soon as he spotted a restroom and the others busied themselves with rummaging through their luggage to find shorts.

“Where do we change?” Joonmyun asked, holding his shorts close to his chest.

Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s us and no one else. Who needs privacy?” He proceeded to wriggled out of his clothes and into his shorts.

Jongin groaned. “Hyung, we love you but we don’t want to see you naked!”

“It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.” Yixing’s giggle announced his arrival and he proceeded to do the same.

Joonmyun blushed when he caught sight of Jongdae’s eyebrows waggling in his direction. He pretended he wasn’t moved by Yixing stripping and quickly changed. 

“Last one into the water is a stale piece of bread!” Jongin yelled and started running.

“Yah!” Baekhyun shrieked. “Wait!”

Joonmyun laughed and started running as well, struggling to tie his shorts as he ran. He could hear the pounding of feet against sand behind him and he glanced back, noting the other three were gaining on him. 

He splashed into the water, gasping at the sudden cold. He could hear Jongdae whining and Jongin’s loud giggles and surfaced for air. He pushed his now wet hair out of his eyes and blinked. 

“I wasn’t last!” Jongdae was insisting. “It was Yixing!”

“No it wasn’t!” Yixing laughed. “You tripped and that slowed you down.”

Baekhyun cackled at his boyfriend’s misfortune. “Looks like you _both_ are stale pieces of bread!”

“You can share the punishment.” Jongin grinned and dived back into the water.

“Wait, there’s a punishment?” Jongdae paled. 

“We’ll think of something hyung!” the maknae yelled. “Now come on! The water is great!”

Joonmyun turned to follow him when he felt water splash him from behind. Soft giggles caught his attention and he turned to face a dimpled Yixing.

“Whoops?” He offered, his eyes dancing with mirth.

The blonde’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, Xing, it’s _on_.”

Joonmyun dipped both of his hands into the water and _pushed_ , the water changing direction and hitting Yixing in the chest. He watched as the drops of water ran down his toned chest and admired the way his muscles rippled as he got ready to attack and – oh shit.

Yixing retaliated and Joonmyun put all his effort into the next push of water, trying to clear his mind from focusing on Yixing.. It went further than he expected and splashed Baekhyun, who immediately yelled. 

“Is this a war? No? WELL IT’S A FUCKING WAR NOW! KIM JOONMYUN YOU ARE GOING DOWN! JONGDAE HELP ME!”

Jongdae watched as his boyfriend struggled against the water to get closer to Joonmyun. His eyes lit up mischievously and he grinned as he splashed his boyfriend instead.

“Yah!” Baekhyun snarled. “I thought you were on my side!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” Jongdae yelled as Baekhyun dived for him. 

Jongin weaseled his way between the four of them and threw water on whoever he could reach. His giggles ceased when he realised he had four pairs of murderous eyes trained on him and he gulped. “C’mon guys… I’m the maknae!”

“Even better!” Baekhyun cried and tackled him into the water. Jongin went down with a deep laugh and soon they were all fighting to stay afloat, pushing each other down and away.

Eventually the fight dissipated and they were content to swim and float as they pleased. Jongin tired quickly and went to lie on the sand, ignoring how he would feel afterwards. 

Joonmyun had his eyes closed as he floated, revelling in the cool water against his heated skin after the battle. A soft whisper of his name had him opening his eyes and squinting into the darkening sky.

“Joonmyun!” Jongdae whispered again. “Come on!”

He was quick to follow his friend, a questioning look upon his face. Jongdae shook his head dismissively and beckoned him to follow. The four of them silently crept up on Jongin and Baekhyun let out a battle cry as they dived for him, each one grabbing a limb and dragging him to the sea.

Jongin startled awake and started struggling playfully. His laughter was drowned out by a loud splash and he shrieked, “I will get you guys back for this! Just you wait!”

Joonmyun’s laughing slowed as he saw Jongin struggling to stand. His glare was spirited but it still caused a wave of guilt to flow in the elder. He jumped in the water and offered his hand to the younger. “Come on, I’ll pull you up.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Jongin accepted his hand gratefully. However, instead of pulling himself up, he tugged and soon Joonmyun was falling into the water as well, Jongin’s evil cackles ringing in his ears.

“Okay,” Joonmyun was breathless when he got out of the water. “I deserved that.”

The moon had made its appearance and shone brightly against the velvet sky. Joonmyun shivered as the five of them made their way back to the minivan. They grabbed a towel each and dried themselves off.

“We need a place to shower.” Baekhyun’s face scrunched up when he brushed off sand from himself. “Who’s great idea was it to stop and go to the beach?!”

“We all agreed.” Yixing pouted, flashing his dimple innocently. Baekhyun stared at him for a moment, eye twitching at the Dimple, before shaking his head and smiling softly.

“Let’s go.” Joonmyun declared when they were all dry and covered up. “I’ll drive.”

“Can’t we just sleep here?” Jongin asked with a huge yawn.

Jongdae thumbed his phone and shook his head. “There’s a motel not too far from here. We can crash there.”

Tired and lethargic from splashing around in the sea, the group piled into the van without any grumbles. Joonmyun took up the driver’s seat with Jongdae as his navigator. The moon watched faithfully as they drove in search of the motel. It wasn’t long before they passed a sign that indicated the motel was close and soon they were pulling into the parking lot of the Two Moons motel.

Joonmyun left Jongdae to wake the three of his friends and went to book rooms for the night. His eye twitched dangerously when the receptionist monotonously informed him that there was only one room available at such short notice. Having no other choice, he paid and the group was directed to a small room with a weirdly large bed.

“Who’s going to shower first?” Joonmyun asked, tiredly running a hand through his blonde locks.

“Kai bai bo?” Yixing declared and hands swiftly shot out. Joonmyun groaned when he lost but smiled when Baekhyun lost to him. It was a long wait before he had his turn and when he exited the bathroom, free from sand and sea water, he collapsed on the bed.

“Ouch.” Someone hissed as his elbow hit soft flesh. Joonmyun lifted his head and sent Yixing an apologetic look. The younger responded by pulling him close and making sure he didn’t fall off the bed.

“Move over!” Baekhyun’s loud voice startled Joonmyun and he scooted closer to Yixing to make room for the raven-haired male.

“Someone put the AC on, it’s so hot.” Jongin grumbled from somewhere on Joonmyun’s right. 

Baekhyun groaned but complied nonetheless. He returned to the pile and wrapped his arms around Joonmyun and Yixing. The blonde grinned and wriggled his hand out of Baekhyun’s grip. He stretched over Yixing and grasped someone’s shirt.

“Joonmyun-ah, I’d like to keep my shirt on.” Jongdae’s voice caused him to tighten his hold and tug him closer. 

“So no one falls off.” Joonmyun explained. No more complaints were heard as the five of them drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the warmth of bodies and the sound of the sea in their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I AM SO SO SORRY for posting after 27363 years, I started uni this year and it's rough hahah but I'm getting used to it, slowly but surely. I had so much of fun writing this chapter, it is definitely one of my faves and I hope you enjoyed it!!


	4. to where the sky is beautiful and full of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin figures out how sneaky his friends could be, Junmyeon wakes up in Yixing's arms and spontaneity is beautiful.

**16 September 2016**

 

 

Jongin was concerned.

An hour or so into the drive away from the Two Moons motel and his friends kept on shooting him weird looks. Baekhyun would grin at him then giggle to himself. Joonmyun would coo, thinking he was being subtle but he really was not. Yixing was all smiles and frankly, it unnerved him. And Jongdae, those damn eyebrows needed to be glued into place.

He eventually grew tired trying to come up with reasons for his friends’ weird behaviour and figured there was something in the water that didn’t affect him. 

Oh well. He fell off to sleep, dreaming of heart shaped lips.

 

 

x

 

 

Jongin woke to nervous and excited whispers. He grumbled and noted the van had stopped moving. “Are we there yet?”

A soft giggle. “Well, we’re somewhere.”

“Norfolk isn’t that far.” Jongin slowly opened his eyes. “Or am I wrong?”

He was met with everyone looking at him and he shifted uneasily. “Guys, what’s going on? You’re freaking me out here.”

“Jongin-ah,” Baekhyun said sweetly. “You’re welcome, it was totally my idea.”

“Hey!” Joonmyun smacked him. “It was my idea! Get your filthy paws off it.”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him and Jongin took the opportunity to peer past Yixing at their surroundings. He took in the regal buildings and scenery and squinted at the sign at the entrance. “Is this – are we – what?!”

“Surprise!” Jongdae yelled and did jazz hands. “A little birdie told us Kyungsoo studies here and Joonmyun said it wouldn’t hurt to stop.”

Jongin’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was actually within walking distance of Kyungsoo for this first time in a long time. Tears sprang to his eyes and he hugged the first person he could get his hands on.

“Thank you! Thank you guys so much!”

“Whoa, you’re welcome.” Baekhyun awkwardly patted his back. “Now go get him, tiger.”

“His dorm – wait – I need – “ Jongin’s panic heightened as he took in the fact that he was at his boyfriend’s university without warning.

Yixing reached out to rest his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. At the reassuring weight, the maknae visibly calmed down. 

“Jongin-ah,” Yixing began softly, “Deep breaths.”

Jongin complied and shot him a grateful smile. He opened his mouth to continue but he was quickly cut off.

“Don’t worry about us,” Junmyeon chuckled, “We’ve booked a hotel for the night. You have until tomorrow with Kyungsoo. Spend it wisely, young padawan.”

“Have lots of sex,” Jongdae added and his kitten lips quirked upwards as he avoided Junmyeon’s whack.

Jongin blushed deeply and surveyed his hyungs with misty eyes. “Thank you so much.”

Four pairs of eyes were trained on him and he couldn’t help the way his heart fondly squeezed at the sight. He sighed happily and looked outside once again.

He couldn’t wait to see his love.

 

 

x

 

 

Gaining access to Kyungsoo’s dorm was relatively easy. It seemed luck was on Jongin’s side when the first person he had spotted was one of Kyungsoo’s good friends, Zitao. He had been ecstatic to see Jongin and had screamed when the younger explained what he was doing here. Zitao happily accompanied him past dorm security and reluctantly left when Jongin wanted to greet Kyungsoo alone.

Jongin stood with his bag in one hand and his other raised to knock on his boyfriend’s dorm door. Now that he was facing his destination, his bundle of nerves were weighing him down. He swallowed anxiously and knocked before he could overthink it.

“Coming!” His boyfriend’s deep voice reverberated through the door and Jongin’s heart started beating faster. Loud grumbles sounded and then the door was yanked open.

“Tao-yah, what is it –“

Jongin mustered up the brightest and cutest smile he was capable of and said, “Hey there, handsome.”

Kyungsoo shrieked and slammed the door in his face.

Jongin frowned violently and stood still. _That_ was not the reaction he was aiming for. Nerves forgotten, he took a deep breath and knocked again.

“J-Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice wavered. “Is it really you?”

“Soo-yah,” Jongin chuckled. “It’s really me.”

The door was promptly opened once again and Jongin barely had time to drop his bag and catch Kyungsoo as the older hurled himself at his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder and the younger buried his face in the crevice of Kyungsoo’s neck. He inhaled deeply and sighed when he recognised the scent that was inherently Kyungsoo, inherently _home_.

“You asshole!” Kyungsoo suddenly pulled back and whacked Jongin’s chest. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?! I thought I studied so hard that I was starting to hallucinate.”

Jongin clutched his chest as he laughed. His boyfriend sure did pack a mean punch. “Firstly, _ow!_ Secondly, it wasn’t my idea, the hyungs surprised me by coming here and I surprised you by being here!”

“How long are you guys in town for?” Kyungsoo swiftly picked up Jongin’s bag and ushered him inside.

“One night, unfortunately.” Jongin pouted. “But it’s better than nothing, so yeah.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips slowly. “Well then, we better make the most of it.”

Jongin had to admit, he was a little afraid and a lot turned on.

 

 

x

 

 

When Junmyeon concocted his admittedly brilliant plan that allowed Jongin a night with his other half, he didn’t think of the repercussions of his actions. As usual, Junmyeon didn’t think of what a night without Jongin would mean.

It meant nothing for Baekhyun and Jongdae, as it went unsaid that they got their own room together. No one, absolutely _no one_ would want to be in the same room as the two lovers. He, Jongin and Yixing usually shared a room but now that Jongin was gone…

That left Yixing and Junmyeon together.

Alone.

Junmyeon didn’t want to admit that his throat turned into the Kalahari Desert at the mere thought of sharing a bed with Yixing, the guy he had the hugest crush ever on. He was so used to Jongin breaking the tension and being the scapegoat; now that he was gone, Junmyeon’s mind was thrown into overdrive.

“You can take the left side,” Yixing’s dimple made an appearance as he graciously gave up the side closest to the plugpoint. 

Junmyeon shot him a grateful look and suddenly squeaked when Yixing yanked off his tshirt.

Oh, _right_. Yixing had a habit of sleeping without a shirt.

Junmyeon swallowed loudly and sent a quick prayer to whatever deity was listening. He really hoped something awkward didn’t happen whilst sleeping.

“Uhh, yeah, sure!” Junmyeon smiled a bit too brightly and inwardly cringed. He was a grown-ass man, he could do this. They were both adults, so what if Junmyeon thought the sun shone out of Yixing’s ass and that his smile could cure cancer? His massive crush could take a backseat for one night.

Yixing ducked into the bathroom and Junmyeon took the opportunity to pull out his laptop and settle at the small desk provided. He browsed through local spots of interest and mentally tried to compile an itinerary for their small detour. He didn’t think Jongin would want to tour with them and he also wanted to prolong their stay for the maknae to have enough time with his boyfriend.

He was so fixated on the screen that he didn’t notice Yixing until strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and he caught a whiff of the heady scent of the younger. 

“Whatcha’ looking at, Myeon-ah?”

All rational thoughts flew out off Junmyeon’s mind and he could only focus on the fact that Yixing was holding him from behind and he wasn’t wearing a shirt and he smelled so good and – 

“Junmyeon-ah?”

“Uhm, ahhh,” Junmyeon licked his suddenly dry lips. “Places we could visit tomorrow?”

He inwardly cursed himself for losing his confidence around Yixing. The younger tightened his hold for a small second before releasing him and bounding to the bed. 

“You’re so thoughtful, Junmyeon-ah. I’m sure Jongin appreciates it.”

Yixing quickly buried himself under the covers and shot Junmyeon a soft smile. “Don’t stay up too late, okay? Goodnight.”

Junmyeon drew in a sharp breath at Yixing’s words and his heart clenched at the soft look he received. “I won’t,” he replied and lowered his voice when Yixing’s breathing started to even out, “You know me so well.”

He turned back to the screen with an unconscious smile and he couldn’t take his mind off Yixing for the rest of the night.

 

 

x

 

 

**17 September 2016**

 

 

Junmyeon’s body was trained to be up before his alarm went off. It was very rare for the loud girlgroup song break his sleep. However, the next morning saw Junmyeon struggled to slide his finger across his phone screen, effectively cancelling the alarm. 

Junmyeon groaned and as he started to wake up, he wondered why he couldn’t move. 

He also realised he was so, so warm. 

His eyes snapped opened and it took a good minute for his thoughts to catch up to the sight before him. 

Yixing’s hot breath fanned against his neck, causing goosebumps to break out there. His arm was slung over Junmyeon’s waist and he was flush against the other, his head pillowed on Yixing’s other arm.

If he moved slightly, he could feel Yixing’s cold feet pressing against his calf and he unconsciously shivered. 

Junmyeon was feeling an amalgamation of glee, mortification and a whole lot of butterflies. He tried to twist away from Yixing very slowly, careful not to wake him. It was in vain, however, when Yixing stirred at the slightest touch.

“Unnghf, few more minutes, Myeon,” Yixing’s voice were weighed with the pull of sleep and Junmyeon practically _melted_.

He sighed and let his body relax into Yixing’s embrace. His eyes fluttered close and his heart slowed to a calming _ba-dum, ba-dum_. 

A long silence passed before Junmyeon felt Yixing stir again. He tensed slightly when Yixing buried his face at the back of Junmyeon’s neck and he felt Yixing breath deeply.

“Are you…” Junmyeon started, “ _Sniffing_ me?!”

Yixing released him with a laugh. “I can’t help it, Junmyeon-ah, you smell too good!”

“I haven’t even showered yet,” Junmyeon complained, “Gross.”

“Cute.” Yixing grinned. He quickly pounced at Junmyeon, his nose pressing into Junmyeon’s cheek and his lips were like a feather against the sensitive surface of Junmyeon’s cheek. 

“I call dibs on the shower.” Yixing whispered and then he was gone, grabbing his stuff and bounding off with an evil giggle.

Junmyeon was shell-shocked. His body was frozen and he stared at the spot where Yixing was a mere moment ago. He didn’t even care that Yixing called dibs. 

Slowly, he raised a hand to where Yixing had given him a butterfly kiss and squealed loudly. 

“Holy _fuck_.”

 

x

 

>   
>  **THE BEAUTY OF SPONTANEITY**  
>  _19 September 2016, 07:23 p.m._
> 
>  __
> 
>  __
> 
>  _When you and a group of friends embark on an adventure born from a mere idea, it leaves plenty room for impulsive and wild plans. Truth be told, there is nothing more exciting than the spontaneity that accompanies a road trip with your closest friends._
> 
>  __
> 
>  __
> 
> _Our next destination was Norfolk until our plans changed due to a gift to our youngest friend. We ended up in the lovely city of Virginia, where we wined and dined for two days. The city is a great place to visit for a relaxing vacation that isn’t completely out of your way. I would definitely recommend visiting Virginia to those looking to thoroughly enjoy themselves._
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _There is something utterly refreshing of having no set plans or destination. My group of friends and I were at ease, soaking in the natural Virginia air and being carefree twenty-something year olds. No matter where you want to vacation, I would suggest leaving a day or two free so you have time to literally do nothing. Forget about the deadlines and appointments and demanding necessities that accompany a modern lifestyle and simply just… exist. Take a deep breath; remind yourself that even doing nothing is beneficial to you. It’s important to recharge, to reconnect with yourself and the people around you._
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _Above all, go with the flow and you never know where it might take you. I think you, just like me, would be pleasantly surprised with the results. Here’s to self-care and the beauty of spontaneity!_
> 
> _Suho  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to [these](http://junyixinqs.tumblr.com/) [two](https://morningsdeer.tumblr.com/) lovely people bc they gave me motivation to write so thank them for this update hahaha ^.^ thank you for reading <333

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am such trash for Sulay you have no idea  
> 2\. Comments make me happy (":  
> 3\. Come fangirl with me [here](http://baekhyeun.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> 4\. Thank you for reading!


End file.
